Kissing cousins
by scorpion22
Summary: Dora and Diago are in love, but they know what they're doing is wrong will they end it or continue without caring what others think read and find out. please review.


To my readers merry Christmas I hope you all had a great one please enjoy this story.

Chapter one

"All alone in the park waiting "whispered Dora; she was sitting on a bench thinking of the situation she was currently in. She was thinking of the three people she needed most; one person really. Her cousin Diego was her friend, her lover, ad worst of all her cousin. That was the situation she was currently in they had a very serious sexual and emotional relationship, but they were cousins. She could remember the first time they made love; it was over a couple of beers and food.

They had been so drunk drinking more and more while watching a horror movie.

"I should have sworn off liquor right after it happened "whispered Dora shaking her head. Both drunk they kissed which led to him fondling her as they kissed in a way that cousins don't usually kiss. She had been a virgin and that night she never was again, but Dora couldn't bring herself to regret it. That had been two years ago and the entire time Dora had been waiting on him as he explored the world.

"For once I'd like to have him waiting for me "signed Dora getting up to start to walk home Diego would be coming back from South America tonight. Sometimes she desperately wanted to end all contact, but the minute she did they would see each other at a family get together and end up in bed; Dora was sure the things would never be normal between them again. Of course it didn't help that the sex was better than amazing fantastic, and he made her weak at the knees. She had bought new sexy clothes just for his arrival tonight, and she felt wet between the legs just at the thought of him looking at her lustfully. Every piece of clothing showed enough skin that sometimes Dora considered just walking out there naked.

The black lace bra and panties were sure to be his favorite and Dora was sure he would enjoy ripping them off, and she had to admit they were her favorite too. Considering that she was going to wear all of this just for him made the thought of leaving him every harder because he made her feel sexy. Part of her couldn't wait to see Diego each time he came home and this return from south America felt the same, and this time was actually the shortest time he had ever been away only two months. Neither one of them looked the way they had when they were kids; they were no longer all elbows and knees. Diego was sexy with darker hair and darker eyes, and his body was incredible.

He worked out every day weighing about a hundred and eighty give or take. He was also tall for his age around six feet if not taller, and he was so handsome.

"I love him and he loves me "breathed Dora as she walked home ever so slowly as if wanting to get these thought out of her head before she got there. She still had the same dark brown hair shoulder length, dark chocolate eyes, and many remarked that she was to skinny though she didn't think so. She only weighed a hundred twenty five, and she played soccer and ran track.

Dora wasn't tall like Diego, but Dora was short very short below six feet. They still got along, they were happy except in times like this when they had to be apart, at least she was. During school they almost never saw one another, Diego was home schooled because he traveled with his parents all over the world. Dora stayed there at home going to public school while he was away, but the holidays and any time in between were very special to them.

"Summers in three months that seems so far away "whispered Dora as her house came into view and she thought of the summers she spent traveling with Diego.

"It will be here in no time "breathed Dora stopping in front of her house, she wanted to cry because she was looking forward to it, and wanted it to come quicker.

"But he's coming tonight "smiled Dora feeling as if she had a new reason to live because she was going to see him again. Just as she was going into the house her phone rang, and it was Diego. She hadn't talked to him in two months so she didn't hesitate to answer. Flipping the phone open she brought it to her ear.

"Dora baby what are you doing can you hear me "said Diego.

"I'm standing outside my house how long till you're here "asked Dora.

"I'm still on the plane go home I want to see you the minute I walk in the house "said Diego laughing making Dora smile.

"Fine I will see you soon love you "said Dora looking at the ground as tears came into her eyes.

"You too baby bye "said Diego before the line went dead.

Dora went inside the house to find her dad in the garage with her brother, and her mother in the kitchen cooking up a storm.

"I'm taking a shower "yelled Dora to nobody in particular getting the clothes she had bought, and taking them with her.

"He'll be here soon "breathed Dora as she turned on the water. She undressed before sliding into the steam of the shower letting the water wash over her head, arms, legs, and everything in-between.

"Oh Diego get here soon "moaned Dora as she rubbed soap over her breasts imagining it was his hands touching her.

After washing the soap away Dora turned off the water stepping out into the cool air of the bathroom. She pretended the air was his hands touching her as she dried herself off.

"I'm going to look sexy in these "breathed Dora as she slipped on the panties.

"These might be a bit much he rips all this stuff off me anyway "whispered Dora as she closed the clasp on the bra. The denim skirt came next, after it was on Dora found that it barely covered her because it stopped just below her pussy.

The top barely covered her breasts and at certain moments they were in danger of falling out. The go-go boots were the finishing touch going to her knee. When the doorbell rang Dora almost ripped the door off its hinges trying to get out of the bathroom, and into the living room with the rest of the family. Diego came in last much to her sadness, the minute she saw him she wanted to kiss him, but she couldn't. Diego's eyes found her immediately and she could tell he liked what he saw, and they almost ran to each other.

They hugged for what felt like forever their smiles never leaving their faces.

"You look beautiful I've missed you "whispered Diego in her ear before they separated.

"I too "breathed Dora as they sat next to each other at the dinner table. Her mother and dad sat on opposite sides of the table while Diego's parents sat across from them. Her mother had made menudo, enchiladas, and practically anything you could think of, everybody talked while Diego and Dora remained silent.

When she felt his hand up her skirt she knew what he was going to do before he did it, and found she was both alarmed and excited at the same time. Dora looked around at the people around her before slowly looking at Diego silently encouraging him to go higher. And he did go higher until his fingers brushed her panties stroking her through them. Dora wanted to moan or make any sound in particular as he did this, but she remained quiet.

"Sweetie "said her mother making her having to concentrate on her and not what he was doing to her as he found her clit as a finger slid inside her panties.

"Yes mom "said Dora looking at her mother while attempting not to scream in pleasure.

"Diego will sleep on the floor in your room while he's here alright "said her mother as Dora nodded smiling as Diego smiled with her.

"Alright fine mom "said Dora smiling for one instant locking eyes with Diego. In that same moment a finger slipped inside her.

"Diego come on let's take your stuff to my room "said Dora trying to get them somewhere where they would be alone.

"You lead the way "whispered Diego picking up his bags, and following her after his hand left the place between her legs.

"Kiss me "whispered Dora once the door was closed and he had dropped his bags, and he did kiss her.

"Oh god I've missed you "whispered Dora as her back found the bed, and his lips covered hers again.

"I missed you more "breathed Diego against her lips his hands already everywhere on her body.

"Yes Diego I love you "moaned Dora getting him on his back, and kissing him as she straddled him feeling the bulge in his pants.

They kissed as if for the first time, and they couldn't believe how long it had been since they had seen each other.

"Diego they're waiting on us we have to wait till tonight "gasped Dora wishing the words didn't come out of her mouth the minute they did.

"Dora tonight is too far away "whined Diego placing her hand on the bulge in his pants.

"Their going to notice that I suppose I should help you get rid of it "smiled Dora falling to her knees, and pulling down his pants. She took his cock into her hand before taking it all into her mouth.


End file.
